Trinity (stage)
Trinity is the sixth stage of Dino Stalker. Plot Leaving the city behind, Paula and Mike drive the jeep into a wooded area. Approaching a tree, the brakes fail and the jeep overturns. Uninjured, the two discover a structure left behind by the Noah's Ark Project staff. After another run-in with Trinity, which is killed, they are contacted by Lt. Dylan Morton. Dylan, in holographic form, explains more of the mission. Hyperpace is an unstable phenomena, and its destruction is now inevitable. MTHR has positioned itself within a volcano, and must be rebooted. If not, Hyperspace will be destroyed, wiping out Earth along with it. Dylan is trapped three million years in Earth's future, a world devoid of human-life. Paula, trapped in Hyperspace, is not suitably trained to fight her way to MTHR, which is ready to protect itself. Needing a third party, Dylan decided the best candidates would be Second World War soldiers who were killed in action, feeling it wrong to rob someone of a full life should they fail in the mission. Mike was therefore the ideal candidate. Shocked at the revelation his fate is sealed regardless, Paula urges him to continue. Transcript Official localisation= Mike Wired: "That was close, but I think we lost him." Paula Morton: "Oh! No brakes!" Mike: "Paula! You OK?" Paula: "Papa." Mike: "You again? You just won't give up, will you? Time to bury you and the rest of the dinosaurs." ---- Dylan: "Welcome, Lt. Mike Wired." Paula: "Papa!" Mike: "What's this!? Some kinda movie? You're not here?" Dylan: "I'm in the future, three million years ahead of your time. From there I am making contact with the Hyperspace you are in." Mike: "How convenient for you - you get to sit back and watch while we fight for our lives!" Dylan: "This is not what you think it is. When the MTHR computer went out of control, I was left alone in this world." Mike: "So what do you want me to do? You mentioned a catastrophe or something." Dylan: "There's a volcano close by. I want you to go down inside its crater; there lies the MTHR computer. Debug and reconstruct the program - returning this timeless living island back to the Cretaceous Period sixty five million years ago where it belongs. There is only a few minutes left for us." Mike: ""Why me? Why did you choose me?" Dylan: "Intensive resistance from the MTHR computer can be expected. There was no way Paula would be able to carry out her mission alone, so I calculated and reached the conclusion that I could bring someone from the year 1943 to this place utilising a time slip." Mike: "There are lots of people living in 1943 you know." Dylan: "In this vision, extreme intelligence and bravery is required. Also, most important of all, the person has to be on the brink of his final hour when he is transported here." Mike: "Final hour?" Dylan: "I searched for someone who still had a long life left ahead of him. I couldn't guarantee that he would make it back." Mike: "You mean - it's me because whether I die in 1943 or I die here it doesn't make any difference." Dylan: "If this ground is not returned to its proper time within the next few minutes, the Earth will be destroyed by the contortions of the eruptions. I am counting on you to make my-" Mike: "Stop it - I'm going to die no matter what." Paula: "Mike! Mike!" Mike: "Paula..." |-| Original script= Mike Wired: 「振り切ったなポーラ良かった」 Paula Morton:「ブレーキが！」 Mike: 「大丈夫かポーラ！？」 Paula: 「パパ」 Mike: 「テメェ しつこく追い回しやがって」 「ここで決着をつけてやるぜ！」 ---- Dylan: 「よく来てくれたなマイク・ワイアード中尉」 Paula: 「パパ！」 Mike: 「どういうことだ？ 本物のあんたがここにいるわけじゃないのか？」 Dylan: 「私は３００万年後の世界にいる」 「そこから、 今、 君たちのいる亜空間へコンタクトしているのだ」 Mike: 「いい気なもんだな 自分は安全な所にいて、 俺たちだけ危険な目に遭わせているってわけだ」 Dylan: 「違う マザーコンピュータが暴走した時、運悪く私だけ こちらの世界に取り残されてしまったのだ」 Mike: 「で、 俺に何をして貰いたいんだ この世の破滅とか何とか言っていたみたいだが」 Dylan: 「この先の火出の火口まで行って貰いたい暴走したマザーコンピュータがある」 「彼女のプログラムを修正して、 この切り取かれた大地を正しく元の６５００万年前の白亜紀へ戻して欲しいのだ」 「残された時間は、 あとわずかしかないやってくれるな」 Mike: 「なぜ俺を選んだ！？」 Dylan: 「修正されると知れば、 マザーコンピュータは徹底抗戦して来るだろう」 「ポーラー人では無理だそこで計算した結果、」 「１９４３年に生きる人間なら、 タイムスリップで、 この世界に連れて来れると結論が出たのだ」 Mike: 「１９４３年には、 もっと大勢人間がいるぜ」 Dylan: 「この任務には、 人一倍優れた頭脳と勇気が必要だそしてー番重要なのは、」 「死が目前に追っている人間でなければならないということだ」 Mike: 「死が！？」 Dylan: 「残りの人生がある人間を無理矢理この世界へ連れて来るわけにもいくまい」 「生きて戻れる保証はどこにもないからな」 Mike: 「つまり…どうせ俺は死ぬから橫わないと？」 Dylan: 「あと数分で、 この大地が元の世界へ戻らなければ、 時空の歪みで地球は木っ端微塵に吹き飛ぶ」 「やってくれるな」 「マイク・ワイアード中尉」 Mike: 「やめてくれ！」 「俺は死ぬのか どうやっても…」 Paula: 「マイク！ マイク！」 Mike: 「ポーラ！？」 Gallery Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 60.jpg Gun Survivor 3 Dino Crisis Perfect Capture Guide - page 61.jpg Sources Category:Dino Stalker